Electronics devices, such as digital communications devices, continue to evolve at a fast pace. As this evolution continues, it is desirable for such devices to transfer increasing amounts of data at higher speeds, which may cause the power requirements of those devices to change. As data rates and power requirements change, new electrical connectors may be required to interconnect the evolving devices. However, designing and fabricating updated electrical connectors can be expensive and time consuming. For instance, the production of a new electrical connector typically requires tooling changes, production facility reconfiguration, and the significant time and capital expenses associated therewith.